Love You More
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: Quinn and Rachel are dating but when Santana admits something out of the blue.. Faberry Pezberry
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by onthedl8's Pezberry&Faberry trailer- Black Balloon. Check it out, it's really good. I hope you like this and if you're really into Pezberry, Faberry , Brittana or any story involving the four girls, make sure you take a look a everything Faberrittana:) There's loads of great stories in there. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. If I did, Finchel would be long over by now. Seriously we've had that couple for two seasons already. Let's have something else for once! At least Brittana is on;)**

**Pairings: Pezberry (Santana and Rachel), Faberry (Quinn and Rachel). No Brittana(Santana and Brittany) coupling in this fic. **

**Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

><p>

/

/

The high pitched squeaking of Mr Shuester's pen was the only thing that could be heard in the unusually quiet choir room. Once the word 'heartbreak' was written in bold black ink, he spun around to look at the group, a huge grin etched in place."Everybody experiences heartbreak at least once in their life." He quickly and subtly glanced at Finn, Rachel, Puck, Sam, Artie and Quinn unknowingly before continuing."Whether it's from losing regionals, someone close to you passing away or losing the person you lo-"

Will's sentence was cut off by a girly giggle. He sighed in frustration at the sight of Rachel and Quinn, who were both lost in their own world, as they playfully poked at each others sides, laughing without a care in the world as they did so."Girls please." he scolded.

The couple blushed at all the stares they had gained before ducking their heads in embarrassment."Sorry Mr Shuester. It will not happen again." mumbled the little diva apologetically for the both of them.

Quinn gently squeezed her hand and softly smirked at him."Nope."

Will nodded, choosing to ignore the mischievous glint in the blonde girl's shining hazel eyes."So as I was saying, a majority of songs are based around heartbreak which gave me a great idea. I want all of _you_ to come up with a song about-"

"Oh! Oh! I know! Heartbreak?" asked Brittany swishing her arm about in the air, almost hitting Puck on the head If he hadn't of ducked.

"Girls." He mumbled grumpily.

Will laughed as Artie pulled his girlfriend's hand back down into his lap."Right! It has to be emotional and make us really fe-"

"Will you just stop it?" Santana's shrill voice suddenly rang out across the choir room as she stood up and whipped round to glare at Quinn, who in a state of shock, pulled her hand away from a very red Rachel Berry's thigh as if she had been burned. "This is a Glee club, not a sex club Juno! _Entiendes?_" she hissed darkly, brown orbs glinting dangerously in the room's light.

Quinn snarled at her in return."That's rich coming from a slut like you! Face it Satan, as my girlfriend so rightly said, the only job that you will get is working on a pole!" She tried to lunge at the Latina but a pair of tanned arms wrapped wound themselves around her waist, preventing her from fully getting up."_ Rachel! _Let go! What the hell? Let. Me. Go!" she growled but the brunettes grip only tightened.

"Baby stop." The blond continued to struggle."_Please." _

Quinn sighed before reluctantly obeying her girlfriend's plea and slumped against her. The small exchange between the two only made the tanned girl angrier."Aww isn't that sweet." she said, her words dripping with sarcasm."Since when did you become Berry's bitch Fabray? That's ju-"

"Santana that's enough!" shouted Will pointing to the door."Out! And don't even think about coming come back until you have calmed down."

The said girl huffed and glared at him. Uncomfortable and Intimidated by Santana's stare, Mr Shuester adverted his eyes away from the seething Latina. Smirking in grim satisfaction, she then turned on her heel and stormed out of the room in a proper diva fashion, one that could rival Rachel Berry's, but not before casting Quinn's girlfriend one last look.

The rest of the stunned Gleeks were silent, unable to form any words.

"What the hell just happened?" questioned Puck after a moment's pause.

Quinn just shook her head at her friend's unusual behaviour and slung an arm effortlessly around her girlfriend's shoulder, oblivious to the fact that Rachel was gazing confusedly at the door that Santana had just exited through.

/

* * *

><p>

Rachel stared blankly at her locker, too deep inside her own mind to care what was going on around her. What the hell _had_ just happened? Why did Santana look at her like- like... she expected her to do something, to stick up for her? The pain and rejection that was reflected in her dark chocolate eyes gave her a flashback of all the times she used to gaze at Finn like that. When he pushed her away at the bowling alley, the auditorium, Christmas... it all left her feeling wounded. But why was the Latina looking at _her _like that?

"You know I don't think staring at your locker will make it open Rach." A slender pale hand on her arm snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Quinn smirking playfully as she leaned forward to place a kiss on her lips."did you do a Brittany and forget your combination?"

Rachel laughed and shook her head, allowing the blond to open the locker for her."I love you." She smiled as Quinn pulled the door open and collected the books needed.

The taller girl gave a soft smile in return and handed her her books."I love you too." she whispered sincerly before kissing her goodbye and walking off to her next class.

Rachel eyes trailed after her, a small smile gracing her features at how truly wonderful the girl was. _Way too good for her._

**Slam!**

"We need to talk." demanded Santana retrieving her hand back from the locker door as she stepped right in front of the diva; so close that meer inches seperated their noses.

Rachel quickly nodded her head."o-okay." she mentally planned her escape route in case the Latina decided to hurt her or something.

"Why are you looking at me if i'm about to murder you?"

"Are you?" replied the diva almost instantly and clenched her eye lids together, fearing the response.

The smirk instantly dropped as the taller girl took in the scared brunette's posture and darting eyes."L-look, I need to tell you something." She took a deep shaky breath and prepared."I-I've been thinking and.. I've realized why why I'm such a bitch..." Her eyes flickered to a passing jock as he walked by, as did Rachel's as she patiently waited for her to continue.

"I'm a bitch because I have feelings..." she clenched her fists tightly and locked her eyes onto Rachel's willing her to get it.

When the little diva showed no signs of catching on, she sighed and mentally banged her head against the lockers."F-for you." she muttered quietly.

Rachel could only gape at her, her books dropping to the floor with a thud, as she digested the new information."You- You have feelings.. for _me_?"

Santana gulped and glanced around worriedly in case anyone was listening before fixing her gaze timidly onto the floor."Please say you feel _something _for me. Anything at all?" she pleaded.

"Santana." Rachel hesitated before resting her hands upon the girl's shaking shoulders."I-I'm with Quinn."

Santana winced,"I know." she muttered, her voice close to breaking as rapid tears gathered in her dark brown orbs. She knew this was going to be the outcome form the very beginning but that didn't mean it hurt any less. She looked around to find the fastest route ot escape from this embarrassing situation. Santana Lopez's heart was breaking and Rachel was the cause.

"I'm sorry." Whispered the diva sincerely before pulling the dark skinned girl into her arms but Santana quickly pushed her off angrily and sprinted away in the opposite direction.

Rachel ran a frustrated hand though her wavy locks and leant against her locker dejectedly. She was torn, everything had just all become a lot more complicated in the space of a minute. she sighed and, conflicted with her emotions, walked to her next class. Little did she know, Quinn had seen the whole exchange between the two, a thoughtful frown adorning her delicate features.

/

* * *

><p>

Quinn gently pressed on the C note as she prepared herself for what she was about to do. She had been thinking about it since the moment she saw Santana pour her heart out to Rachel. It confused her to know end as to why the Latina would do that. It's not something she would normally do, put herself on the line. _Rachel must be someone really really special... _she thought.

The blonde took a deep breath and looked up to the sound of footsteps. Hazel met brown, but instead of seeing her girlfriend, she saw a distraught Santana with tears streaming down her pained face.

_"You took away the only thing that I really wanted, the only person I have ever fallen in love with. You've ruined me Fabray. Ruined Me."_

"Quinn?" Santana slowly melted away into Rachel as the girl gazed down at her in concern."You okay?"

Quinn nodded her head rapidly."Yeah fine." she cleared her voice, hoping Rachel wouldn't notice the higher pitch it had taken on but by the slight tilt of her head and furrowed eyebrows the blonde knew she had. _She was always very observant like that._"No. I'm not actually- Look Rachel we need to talk."

And all of a sudden Rachel was back in the hallway standing in front of Santana as she too uttered those exact words. The diva started to panic, her heartbeat increased and her palms started sweating, dreading what was about to come out of her girlfriend's mouth.'_no, no, no, no._'

"I think we should break up." _NO!_

"What!" Screamed the brunette, not caring when Quinn winced. She stepped towards the blonde."Why? We were okay this morning. What the _hell_ has happened to make you want to break up with me?"

Quinn winced at the rare use of a curse."Santana." she replied calmly, even though she was breaking inside. She slowly pulled herself up from the stool and walked around the piano towards the diva on shaky legs. Rachel could only gape after her."That's right. I overheard your little 'conversation'." She hissed, her walls falling back into place. _I need to do this. For me and for_ Rachel..._ And Santana._

"Nothing Happened!" protested Rachel grasping at Quinn's pale hands with her own tanned ones."Nothing at all." her eyes expressed so much love that Quinn's breath hitched.

She allowed the diva to continue to hold on to her, willing her tears to stay back."But you want it too thoguh. You want her." She fixed her hazel eyes onto Rachel's as confusion, hurt and anger flashed through them.

"How do you know what I want? You don't have a _fucking_ clue Quinn Fabray!" the diva growled ripping her hands away as if she had been burned.

_She didn't even deny it_..."It's not very often Santana says she loves someone. In fact this is the first time." she replied calmly, choosing to ignore the shorter girl's outburst and use of the F word. Her eyes refused to stray away, determined to make Rachel believe that they were done. The very thought pained her to the very core.

"I don't care! And don't change the subject!" huffed Rachel but she was once again ignored as the blond carried on, trapped in her own mind.

"She told me she would never fall in love. Her exact words were 'eww no! Love sucks, it's for losers'." she chuckled at the memory."But she did. She fell in love. She fell in love with you... You must be something special huh Rach?" a stray tear made it's way down her slightly reddened cheek before she angrily wiped it away. _stupid emotions._

Rachel shook her head as she sobbed."But I love you. I. Love. You. Don't you love me too?" She glanced up at Quinn, her eyes wide, vulnerable and hopeful.

"Of course I do." There was no hesitation in the ex Cheerio''s voice."I love you enough to let you _go_."

"B-but I don't unde-"

"You will. It's for the best, trust me." She whispered touching the diva's lips with her index finger, preventing her from saying anything else. Her eyes studied the brunette's features before she planted one last lingering kiss on her forehead; The brunette closed her eyes, relishing the contact."Good night Rachel." She mumbled against her head before pulling away and making her way towards the exit."One day you will thank me for this."

Once Quinn was gone, the brunette allowed herself to collapse on the floor in floods of tears."I don't think I will Quinn." she muttered brokenly to herself.

/

/

/

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Good? Bad? <strong>**Please review:)**

**Spanish to English**

**_Entiendes?_- Got that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally updated! **

**More drama and much more Pezberry this chapter.**

**Also if anybody is a supporter of Spashley then type in south of nowhere FAN movie part 1. The more hits it gets then the more likely MTV will allow a movie to be made, It's had over 100,000 hits but it needs as many as it can get:)**

**Thank you to everbody who reviewed, i really appreciate it.**

* * *

><p>"Watch it loser!" growled Karofsky shoving Rachel hard into the lockers as he sauntered by.<p>

The brunette winced a little at the pain that shot up her spine before turning to narrow her eyes at the oversized toddler."My girlfriend will hear about this!" She threatened him and internally praised herself at the terrified look that made it's way on to the Jock's face. He opened his mouth only to clasp it shut again, speechless."Shit." she heard him mutter as he gingerly glanced around for any sign of blond hair. Amusement and satisfaction twinkled in her eyes at the sight.

"That's not gonna happen Midget." hissed Azyimo as he grabbed her shoulders from behind. She jumped at the unexpected touch.

"W-what?" she whimpered as his grip tightened.' _Let me go. Let me go!'_ her body had taken on a rapid shaking motion as she tried to control her fright. '_What does he mean? I thought it was all a dream. A horrible, terrifying, heartbreaking dream. Maybe it's not what i think it is? Maybe he's done something to her. Oh my god I don't know which is worse?'_

Azyimo smirked and looked towards Karofsky, who was growing paler and paler by the minute as more blond girls invaded his vision, with a wicked glint in his eye."Fabray's only gone and dumped her pathetic ass."

The little diva's face lost all colour as the dreaded words sunk in. It _was _most certainly a dream. No way would Quinn dump her like that. They were in love. They wer-

"Tough shit Dwarf." _Why do I constantly have to speak my mind?_

"Quinn doesn't do love." added Karofsky growing more confident at the new information. The Jock holding her shoulders chuckled and slammed her into the lockers. He gripped at her hair forcefully, pulling her head back to look up at him. She shrunk back at the cold dark eyes that glared at her and searched desperately for anything to cling on to behind her as he slowly lifted her up until their heights matched.

"Oh this is going to be _so _fun." he laughed darkly and tugged a little on her brown locks.

Rachel shook her head rapidly as she failed in pushing the footballer off and resorted to begging."Please! G-Get off me! I beg of you! H-help! s-s-someone help me! Please get off!" she whimpered in pain as her hair was pulled.

"Shut up!" demanded Karofsky when Azymio let out a pained groan at her knee connecting with his groin."Shut it before-"

"Before what Karofsky? get off her! NOW!" _Quinn?_

Rachel felt herself being released before she was dropped to the floor, the two jocks quickly distancing themselves from her.

"Since when did you care for Berry?" Said Karofsky, glaring at Rachel's saviour.

The person laughed; the beautiful sound drifting towards the diva, causing her lips to softly tug upwards. She was safe now."Long enough. Now get out of here before I do something even grown men will cry at, nevermind blundering buffoons."

The two boys cast one hurried look at each other before sprinting off. Rachel swore she heard one of them wimper as they scampered clumsily down the hallway before skiding around the corner. She breathed a sigh of relief and allowed herself to relax, her hand coming to rest on her rapidly bruising neck.

"Are you okay?" A small slim hand invaded her vision snapping out of her catonic state. Rachel grasped on it and allowed her self to be hauled up and pulled into a pair of strong comforting arms. She let out a tired sigh.

"Thank you." her voice was barely audible through the violent shaking of her small frame. Her breaths were short and quick and she could barely hear anything at the loud quick thumping of her heart against her eardrums.

"It looks sore." cool fingertips pressed gently at the places where Azymio's hand had previously occupied, soothing the burning sensation slightly.

"I'll be fine." Rachel stepped out of the person's protective embrace only to be met with concern filled chocolate orbs.

"You sure because I could beats-"

"I'm fine Santana!" She snapped. The taller girl shrunk back a little at her cold tone before ducking her head.

"I just want to make sure. It kills me to think that somebody would purposely hurt you." She muttered rubbing her right hand against her left arm. Something the diva noticed she did a lot when she was nervous.

Rachel sighed in defeat, ruffling her hair in frustration. She shouldn't be taking out all her anger and pain on the Latina. It wasn't her fault. Not really anyway."I'm fine... really." She replied and gave Santana reassuring fake smile. _I'm not.._

The darker skinned girl narrowed her eyes at Rachel, unconvinced."Don't lie." _After all these years of acting lessons, you'd think i'd be able to tell a good lie._

"Okay so I am not fine. Infact I am the complete opposite of _fine._" the little diva spat."My girlfriend just broke up with me because of your confession! Those dim witted jocks just pinned me to a wall and to top it all off I got slushied this morning so _NO_ I am not fine! I am far, far,_ far_ from it actually." Rachel didn't know she had tears streaming down her face until the Latina was gently wiping them away with the pad of her thumb. _Why can't she show this side of her more often?_

"Shh." Santana cooed, smiling softly once her face was clean of water droplets.

"Why can't you be like this more often?" Rachel mumbled, unconsciously leaning into the taller girl's hand.

"It's just easier to act like a bitch. People won't get close to you then and you can't be hurt." She let out a hollow laugh.

Rachel's eyes snapped open as she looked up at the Latina. She was gazing down at her with a sad pained smile before it disappeared completely, along with every other emotion displayed in her beautiful features. Every single word that was said hit the future Broadway star deep, like a knife being plunged into and twisted around in her already broken heart.

"San-" a hand in front of her face stopped any more words flying out.

"Don't." said the taller brunette coldly, gently retracting her hand."I don't want to hear it." Rachel heard the silent plea behind her words and pushed down any apologies ready to surface, instead forcing an abrupt nod.

Santana glanced around -'She did that a lot' Rachel mused- and shook her head before once again facing the little diva."Look I meants what I said. Every single word so don't expect any 'oh I'm sorry to hear about you and Quinn' from me 'cause I'm not. In fact I'm fucking ecstatic that yous have broken up!"

Rachel winced a little at the Latina's use of launguage, her heart wrenching painfully at the mention of her ex.

"I just..." Her fingers curled into tight fists as she tried to say the right words."I'm here for you 'kay?"

She was gone before the diva could even start to reply. Her heart soared a little at the kind gesture; it was obvious that Santana was struggling with her feelings. Rachel sighed. She wanted to be there for the Latina but would her presense alone do more harm then good? Besides she was still very busy in the process of winning _her_ girl back and spending time with Santana wouldn't help her chances at all.

As the bell rang for her next class, Rachel quickly wiped away any trace that she had been crying before making her way to her next class; ignoring the throbbing pain deep in her chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave your thoughts:) Review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter:) Updated!**

**Lots of Samchel friendship in this chapter. I've decided that Rachel needs a best friend and since they have been getting closer in the show, I thought they should in this as well.**

**Santana isn't in this chapter but their is quite a bit of Faberry. Hope you like it.**

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed but I doubt there will be any Finchel, maybe as a friendship but definitely not a relationship. If there was then it would be one sided on Finn's part:)**

* * *

><p>

As soon as Rachel entered the classroom, hushed silence engulfed the entire room. She refused to acknowledge the stares and quiet whispers as she slowly made her way to her seat with her head held high, only letting out a shaky breath as she felt a certain pair of hazel orbs follow her every move. Her heartbeat increased as a familiar feeling made it's way into her stomach. Something she had never felt with Finn or Jesse or Noah. _Love _and it hurt so much.

_'Did you see Azymio pin her to the lockers?'_

_'The little freak deserved it.'_

_'Can't believe Santana Lopez has gone all soft..'_

_'Quinn and Berry Broke up.'_

_'I heard Santana is in love with the dwarf, i bet Quinn's pretty pissed about that.'_

"Hey." smiled Sam warmly as she finally sat down next to him and allowed her head to roll back to face the ceiling.

Rachel cracked open one eye and half heartedly returned the smile before re-closing it and pinching the bridge of her nose, trying desperately to stop the dull hard thobbing in her head.

"Bad day?"

_You don't know half of it_."You could say that." she muttered turning to face the blond haired boy. He nodded sympathetically, casting a quick glance at Quinn who was staring intently at them from her place at the back.

"I heard." he replied.

The diva scoffed, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes."Of course you did."

Sam, frowning at his friend's sorrow, quickly leaned over to grasp her hand with his before gently wiping away a stray tear that had fallen down her reddened cheek with his other. Rachel half expected him to morph into Santana as the simple action brought back fleeting memories of the hallway incident."Don't cry. I'm going to make it all better." He grinned and winked at her."That's what best friends are for right?"

Rachel couldn't help but giggle a little as he banged his fist against his chest."You are the best best friend anybody could ask for." Rolling her eyes, she patted his leg before leaning back into her seat as the teacher entered.

The blond's smile suddenly dropped and he quickly removed his hand from hers that lay across the table as if it disgusted him.

"What's up?" The diva asked sincerely before she smirked."The teacher doesn't bite." She teased hoping to get him to grin again; his smile always seemed to make everything a little better.

He ignored her and glanced down at his book, furrowing his brows as he read the task. If Rachel wasn't paying much attention to her friend then she would of missed the quiet 'Yeah but I'm sure Quinn would.'

"Excuse me?" She hissed, mumbling out a quick apology to the teacher when the he whipped around to glare at her.

Sam shook his head back and forth, his shaggy blonde hair bouncing all over the place."Nothing." _liar_.

"Tell me." she demanded.

He sighed and motioned for her to move closer with his index finger. She complied.

"What?"

"Quinn won't stop glaring at me." He pouted and narrowed his eyes at his best friend."What _did_ happen between you two anyway? You seem like you've had a fight or something?"

Rachel's jaw clenched as she spun her head round to look at the person who broke her heart; Quinn quickly diverted her gaze."Why? She broke up with _me._ She has no right to be jealous."

"What?" he whispered harshly, jaw hanging wide open."You's broke up? How come you didn't tell me!" His eyes flickered back and forth between the two, hurt and confusion clouding his normally bright and cheerful green orbs.

The diva's chest constricted painfully as yesterday's memory washed through her, every emotion she felt then being brought right back up to the surface."I-I cried. It was unexpected, I couldn't-"

Sam quickly scooped her up in his arms as she sobbed, sighing in frustration when the teacher took no notice of the broken state his best friend in."Shh It's okay, you don't have to say anything." He glared at the blond cheerleader who was gazing at the girl in his arms, mixed emotions written all over her face.'You did this' He mouthed angrily as their eyes met. She gulped and looked down at her paper shamefully.

"No. I will tell you. Q-Quinn b-broke up with me because s-she... overheard mine and Santana's conversation. She s-said it was for t-t-the best but... that she still lo- loved me..." she sniffed and buried her head into his neck.

Sam nodded and continued to rock her back and forth. You had to be blind not to see that Quinn loved Rachel dearly. He had always thought they were going to last forever. In his eyes they were meant to be. Santana was nice and all when she wasn't insulting his mouth or obsession with Avatar... Actually, scrap that, she was mean to him all the time. He would always be rooting for Quinn, she was good for Rachel.

"Wait." Rachel pulled away a little and knitted her brows together."W-what did you hear then Sam?"

The boy's face was blank for a moment before he realized what Rachel meant."Oh I... Uh- Santana's confession."

The diva's face suddenly went cold as she started scribbling down things messily in her book.

Sam was left flabbergasted as he blinked, confused at his friend's sudden change of mood."Uh.. are you okay?"

"This is all Santana's fault. She just wanted to break us up. She loves seeing me suffer and she knew a confession would break us apart! Urggh I can't believe her!"

"Woah calm down!" said the blond as he gently grasped her hand, preventing her from writing anymore."Before you snap the pencil." He tried to joke but only exceeded in getting himself a full blown famous Rachel Berry glare."Maybe Santana actually meant what she said, you know? Maybe, I don't know, She is true to her word and is in fact in love with you Rach. Have you ever even considered that?" he asked and scrunched up his brows. Why was he sticking up for the Latina anyway?

The brunette sighed and rubbed her hand against her forehead."Why is life so hard?" she grumbled.

"Because God likes to see people suffering."

Rachel raised one eyebrow at his lame attempt to cheer her up. He rolled his eyes playfully at her in return before turning serious."Who do _you_ want Rachel?"

"What?"

He grabbed both of her small hands in his and looked her dead in the eye."Who. Do. You. Want?"

The diva open and closed her mouth as she tried to come up with a answer."I-I-"

Sam looked back at the blond cheerio, maybe she knew exactly what she was doing- he tilted his head back down to look at the confused and distraught diva- but was it the right thing to do? "Maybe this is what she was talking about Rachel? If you can't choose between Santana and Quinn then maybe what she did was for the best."

"No!" she protested and shook her head rapidly."No." she repeated firmly, her chocolate eyes swirling with rage and hurt."If you asked me this 24 hours ago then it would of been Quinn for sure but after what she did..." she left the sentence hanging, unable to continue.

"What are you going to do?" He asked, softly rubbing his thumbs against her knuckles to calm her down.

"Win her back of course!"

Sam smiled at her response, there was the Rachel Berry he knew and loved."Right so..."

Rachel grinned in return, a idea already popping into her mind."Do you have your guitar with you?"

* * *

><p><strong>I need some ideas of what Rachel could sing? I have a few but I don't know if it would fit if you know what I mean. I was also wondering if any of you's wanted to see Blaine in this fic, maybe to talk with Santana or Quinn. Thank you for reading and any ideas are really appreciated.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the late update. Writer's block n all. Loved last night's Glee. Made my day!**

**Pezberry and Faberry in this chapter. Plus Samchel friendship.**

* * *

><p>As soon as Rachel entered the room, Sam took his que and slowly started strumming at his guitar, grinning widely at her as he switched to the D chord. The little brunette laughed as his fingers fumbled causing him to strum the wrong chord before quickly righting himself. He coughed lightly and furrowed his brows, giving the guitar his full attention. Rachel could vaguely make out the words 'Idiot' and 'moron' being uttered from his lips as Puck and Finn chuckled, mocking his 'lack of guitar talent', and took a deep shaky breath. <em>This is it.<em> She thought as she gently glanced up and locked eyes with those warm hazel orbs she loved dearly before opening her mouth as Sam switched chords.

_When the rain is blowing in your face_  
><em>And the hole world is on your case<em>  
><em>I would offer you a warm embrace<em>  
><em>To make you feel my love<em>

She made sure to pour her heart and soul into the lyrics, making sure that every single word hit Quinn hard. She needed her to know that it _was_ her she wanted. That Quinn was all she needed, all she would ever need. Forget Broadway. Without Quinn she was nothing. A star can't shine when it's broken and Rachel Berry was exactly that. A broken mess.

_When evening shadows and the stars appear_  
><em>And there is no one there to dry your tears<em>  
><em>I could hold you for a million years<em>  
><em>To make you feel my love<em>

Quinn shifted uncomfortably in her seat, wishing, praying that the floor would just swallow her whole because all the pain and hurt that simply oozed out of those puppy like chocolate eyes was just too much to bare. It was almost like looking in a mirror and suddenly Rachel disappeared and in her place was Quinn herself. Did she really have the best intentions going into this break up? They were both as miserable as each other. Was the heart break worth it? The blond hesitantly glanced up behind her before whipping back round._ Yes. _

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_  
><em>But I would never do you wrong<em>  
><em>I've known it from the moment that we met<em>

Rachel frowned at the scowl that all of a sudden appeared on her- _No not anymore- the_ cheerleader's face and her heart fell to pieces as the love of her life's eyes glazed over. She knew from personal experience that Quinn had tuned out, she did that a lot when the brunette went off on one of her famous rants. She wanted that back.

_No doubt in my mind where you belong_

Her voice cracked on the last word, she was falling apart. Tears slowly leaked from the corner of her eyes, leaving a glistening wet trail in their path as they effortsaly slid down her cheeks tinged with red before dripping from her shaking jaw line to the floor.

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue_  
><em>I'd go crawling down the avenue<em>  
><em>No there's nothing that I wouldn't do<em>  
><em>To make you feel my love<em>

A flicker of movement caught Rachel's eye as she looked up above a stoic Quinn. Santana was perched on the edge of her seat as if she was fighting with herself on weather to get up or not. A delicate frown adorned her features but what struck the diva most was the fact that she was crying. Not loud enough for just anyone to hear but if they were paying attention to the Latina, then they would of heard the tiny pained whimpers that escaped her pouty lips.

_The storms are raging on the rollin' sea_  
><em>And on the highway of regret<em>  
><em>The winds of change ar blowing wild and free<em>  
><em>You ain't seen nothing like me yet<em>

Brown locked with brown. Tears ran in sync and everything else faded away into the background.

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_  
><em>There's nothing that I would not do<em>  
><em>Go to the ends of the earth for you<em>  
><em>To make you feel my love<em>

The moment was over before it had even began and Santana sank back into her own seat, defeated and emotionally exhausted. Rachel was left agape.

_To make you feel my love_

She was oblivious to the cheers and wolf whistles that sounded after the music stopped. She stood motionless when Sam swept her up into a hug whispering that he was proud of her. She acted like a rag doll as she was passed from one Gleek to another, ignoring the praises that she would normally soak up and continued staring at the mystery that was Santana Lopez. What she saw in the Latina's eyes reflected her own feelings, only ten times worse. What she saw, the forlorn look that would forever haunt her dreams, was one of unrequited love. A love that never would be returned. Now the diva felt guilty, not only had the song not helped to elect any response from Quinn but it had also crushed, dashed and destroyed any sign of life in Santana.

Before Rachel could think of anything to the girl, a ghostly silence fell upon the room as Quinn stood up, her face avoid of emotion."Rachel." She glared down at the diva wedged between Kurt and Puck. Rachel's ears picked up the slight shake in her tone as she addressed her. _She still loves me. So... Why is she doing this to us?_

"It's over. Get it into your head. It's over. Let me go." And with that she stormed out of the choir room, only faltering a little as the diva replied.

"I can't!"

"You have to."

Rachel's knees buckled from underneath her because it hurt So. God. Damn. Much. Luckily Sam caught her as she fell- saving her from a unwanted trip to the hospital- and gathered up her tiny broken form into his arms as she silently weeped. Everybody else soon huddled round and uttered soothing words, hoping to elect a smile, no matter how small, from the usually energetic brunette. The Gleeks all glanced at each other helplessly as Rachel continued to cry her bestfriend's chest clutching onto his letterman jacket like it was her last lifeline, before all spinning around simutaniously to face Santana who hadn't even moved.

"What?" She hissed, feeling everyone's gaze bore into her but refusing to even glance up. Just hearing Rachel's heartbroken cries tore her apart, having an image imprinted onto her brain on top of that would literally kill her.

"Do something." Growled Puck.

"Your our only hope." Kurt.

"Please." Finn.

"You all sound like the world's ending. S'only Berry, she'll live." The Latina winced slightly at her own words but avoiding the problem was what she was superb at. Well that and being smoking hot. It was her defence mechanism. Without it, everyone would all be able to see how Rachel and Quinn's relationship had completely ruined her.

"You love her!" Shouted Mercedes angrily.

"I-it was a spur of the moment, I don't actually love her. It was a joke, a cruel twisted joke to ruin her. I wanted her to suffer."

"You and I both know that's not true S." Brittany finally spoke up. Her sorrowful baby blues pleading for Santana to help. Rachel needed her now more then ever."You've let down your walls once for Rachel, you can do it again."

The Latina shifted slightly but didn't make any other movement.

"Please San."

Nothing.

"She _needs_ you."

A sob racked Santana's slim form and she was out of her seat and pulling Rachel off of Sam and into her warm embrace before Brittany could even blink."I've got you." whispered the Latina gently into the brunette's ear, using the hand that wasn't already craddling Rachel's head resting against the crook of her neck to wipe away any loose bits of hair on the younger girl's face. She slowly rocked them back and forth."I was gonna sing a song to you today but you kinda beat me to it." she let out a little hollow laugh, hoping Rachel would follow. She didn't. Santana frowned, what was left of her heart thumping loudly in her eardrums. _Thump thump thump._ She had no idea what to do. People say that two broken people can fix each other but how is that possible? And even if it was, would Rachel even give her a shot? Could she be the _one? _She mentally shook her head sadly. It would be Quinn. It was _always _Quinn Fabray and it always will be. A gentle tugging on her cheerio's jacket snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked down to see a shy Rachel Berry playing with the zipper. _Adorable._

"W-would you sing it to me? Now?" She whispered snuggling in closer. At this moment she would gladly let anyone provide her comfort and Santana was a willing candidate.

The Latina gulped and nodded. Rachel's strawberry shampoo filling her senses and leaving her breathless.

_She's the kinda girl boys read about in magazines, glossy magazines _

"Your singing JLS? Sorry." she apoligized as the Latina glared at her.

_She is the only one I think about leading lady in my dreams _  
><em>Hey I have waited so long, to gather up my courage she has got me love drunk fumbling my words <em>  
><em>Times running out, gotta do it now <em>  
><em>She's the one I cannot live without <em>

_Yeah.. she's the one I cannot live without _  
><em>Yeah.. yeah.. yeah.. yeah <em>

_You only get one shot so make it count _  
><em>You might never get this moment again <em>  
><em>The clock is ticking down, it's the final round <em>  
><em>So tell me what it is thats stopping you now <em>  
><em>You never know unless you try <em>  
><em>You'll only regret sitting wondering why <em>  
><em>You only get one shot so watch this moment go by <em>  
><em>when love's on the line<em>

"That was beautiful." Rachel whispered in awe. she never knew Santana could sing with so much passion and for it to be aimed at her simply took her breath away.

"I was gonna sing it today in Glee, I had it all planned out. It was gonna be my way of telling you that I- well- love you but urm, things kind of esculated and-"

Santana rant was stopped by two fingertips gently pressing themselves to her lips, stopping any movement.

"You doing a famous Rachel Berry ramble." The brunette's lips quirked up at the corners.

The Latina coughed and rubbed the back of her neck, a little dazed from the tingling sensation in her lips."Yeah well s'not everyday you fall in love with someone who's with your best friend, I didn- ."

"Was."

"Excuse me?"

"Was." Rachel repeated so quietly that Santana had to strain to catch it.

"Ah."

An awkward silence passed upon the two.

"Kiss her San." The two whipped their heads up to the sound of the voice, surprised that all the Gleeks were still all gathered around."_oops_." giggled Brittany as she covered her mouth.

"Did you say your thoughts out loud again Britts?"

Brittany nodded and Santana rolled her eyes, laughing. All the gleeks soon followed, glad to be rid of the tense atmosphere that had surrounded everyone a moment ago.

"Quinn did that a lot." Memories washed through the little diva and her bottom lips quivered, her eyes flickering down to the silver bracelet on her wrist with the words 'forever mine' etched into the heart.

The slightly forced laughter died down instantly as Rachel broke down yet again. Santana tried to pull her into a hug but the brunette pushed her away.

"I need to go." Was all they could make out as she darted out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Please feel free to leave your reviews:)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**It seems to have been fixed, which is great since i was fed up of having to re-write every chapter that i have written. Anyways, i hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>The cool breeze was like a free ticket for breadstix, very welcome and needed. The soft wind seemed to sweep past her warm tanned skin, grasping all her problems in the palm of it's hand and taking them with it. Santana both relished and held on to this rare moment where all her stress just seemed to vanish, although not completely gone, and absent-mindedly pulled at the green spring grass before carelessly throwing it into a small pile in front of her knees, her eyes unfocused and mind elsewhere.<p>

Her dark chocolate orbs locked on to Rachel neatly packing away what was left of the Glee club's picnic whilst huffing and grumbling each time Puck playfully threw leftover peanuts at her, laughing joyfully each time she scolded him.

Finn had decided that the Glee clubbers needed to let go and have fun, to which Santana quickly declined stating 'spending a day with you would risk putting on weight and I think you already weigh enough for all of us. Kinda ironic as your name's Finn as in 'thin', and the only thing you have that's thin is 'down there'' but was soon coaxed into joining as it was Rachel who decided on a picnic. Santana Maria Lopez was officially _whipped. _

"Don't be sad San. I hate it when you're sad." a pair of pale slim pale arms locked together securely around her waist as Brittany's chin came to rest on the Latina's left shoulder.

"I'm not sad B. Just resigned." spoke the Latina absently, her attention still glued to Rachel as she leant back into the embrace.

Brittany either ignored her words or just didn't hear as she continued."Your eyes lose their sparkle when your sad and it hurts inside when I don't see the Sanny sparkle." She gently rocked them from side to side as Santana let out a quiet chuckle at _'Sanny sparkle'_. This girl was something else. In another world Brittany would've been perfect for her, maybe, in another life they'd be a couple but in this one the only thing Santana desired was a certain Rachel Berry.

"_Puckerman!"_ Rachel's scream peirced through the pairs cozy bubble as she was hauled over Noah's shoulder in a fireman's lift. The latter wincing at the high pitch squeal that sounded _oh so_ close to his delicate ear.

"A dollar a spank!" he shouted to no one in particular, seeming unaffected by her fists pounding on to his back rapidly and repeatedly.

"Puckerman!" she _growled-_ that shit was hot- as he playfully patted her bum. Sam laughed at the pair but wasted no time in slapping the diva's rear end, winking back at Puck before sprinting off.

"I want that dollar Evans!" He shouted after the shaggy blond.

"Don't worry S." Brittany placed a quick kiss on the Latina's cheek up before jumping up and running away to hop on to Finn's back.

Santana lips twitched upwards at the carefree laugh that escaped her mouth as Finn spun them both around singing _'you spin me right round'_, it only grew as she spotted Rachel sprinting after Puck armed with a water bottle in the corner of her eye. She was starting to think she was the only sane person left in Glee.

"Get back here Noah!"

"Bite me Berry! Yum."

"Makes you wish everything could be this simple doesn't it?" A flicker of blond appeared in her line of sight as Quinn sat down cross legged beside her, both of them unable to tear their eyes away from the giggling brunette, her and Puck now switching places, as the mahawked boy chased after her leaving a trail of water as it dripped off of him from being squirted at earlier.

"You have it simple." retorted the Latina simply; rolling her eyes skywards in annoyance as she heard the blond sigh; as though it wasn't true. _Of course it's true. She has my girl's heart..._

"You might not believe me but I honestly don't." Replied Quinn simply as if it was a fact, watching as a gust of wind breezed past and blew away Santana's grass pile, and licked her lips, choosing her next words carefully.

"Everyone around us was upset and annoyed. Brittany's smile seemed to be less frequent because you were even more of a bitch then usual, and our friends seemed to be in your firing line more often. Everybody was walking on eggshells around you Santana, It seemed like me and Rachel were the only ones happy. It seemed like the right thing to do, _still _is." The blond took a deep breath, clearly on the verge of tears yet again.

"So you broke your heart instead for the sake of everyone else." Suddenly everything clicked and the Latina felt the urge to hug the blond and comfort her.

If the roles had been reversed then Santana would've of thought '_fuck them' _and carried on, uncaring about anyone but herself, Rachel and of course Brittany. She frowned as more guilt flooded her and slowly mixed with every other- _god what knows_- emotion swirling inside of her; If Quinn was in love with her girlfriend then she would've of done jack-shit, some best friend she was.

The blond nodded and half shrugged, her shoulders releasing all the tension built up inside and the frown lines on her forehead fading, glad that her friend finally understood.

Santana lips curled upwards in response, only to soon disappear as a heart broken brunette curled up into her chest sobbing entered her mind."But what about Rachel's heart_ hey_?" She stood quickly, losing her footing slightly from the rapid movement before regaining her balance again and stalked towards the stoic blond, smirking at the power she felt as she towered over her now shadowed form.

Quinn sighed, clasped her hands together and slowly stood, her gaze unwavering, unaffected by the Latina's shaking form and glare and uttered three words that froze Santana's fast beating heart,"Then _fix _her." before turning around and walking off, eloqeuntly and silently excluding the slight shake of her shoulders and bow of the head. As if their conversation had never taken place.

The Latina's gaze drifted back to the small bundle of energy who was now dancing and singing lyrics from 'Empire State Of Mind', her head hidden beneath a blue Urban- styled hat, slightly angled to hide her right eye, that was previously occupied by one Sam Evans as he whooped and wolf-whistled, jumping along beside her and failing miserably at rapping Jay-Z's part. The green monster stirred in the pits of Santana's stomach as he grabbed the diva around the waist from behind and playfully grinded into her, _oh no he didn't!_

A light soft giggle broke the brunette from her '100 ways to kill Sam Evans' where she was currently on her 39th- it included a grenade and Ken's gigantic Trouty Mouth- and looked back at Quinn sitting alone, her hazel orbs glued to her phone, it's screen light flickering as different images flashed across it.

Santana tipped back on her heels slightly to get a better look, catching a glimpse of Quinn hugging Rachel from behind as she blew out her birthday candles, their smiles genuine and happy.

She watched as the blond's smile turned sad as more images played, then glanced back at the small diva trying to act hard and gangsta-ish but only succeeding in coming across as adorable and dorky- a few people had stopped to listen to all the comotion that Rachel must've noticed as she now had a determined look pastered on her face to please her audience- and shook her head fondly.

Her eyes once again caught Quinn looking forlornly at the same person her dark chocolate orbs had just been focused on and sighed."But what about your heart?" she whispered more to herself then anyone.

"Santana!", The said girl whipped back round just in time to catch a glimpse of brown hair as Rachel practically threw herself into the taller girl's arms. "Come sing with me." she urged, her hands unlocking themselves from around the tanned girl's neck as she bounded away again. Santana blinked. And blinked again. _Did that really just happen?_

Rachel's head swivelled back around, a smile evident, as she gestured with her hands for the Latina to come over.

Santana grinned back and wasted no time in running towards her before faltering, a lonely sad blond popping up into her mind. It was up to her now. Carry on with her chase after Rachel or be the friend Quinn has always needed and has been for her?

* * *

><p><strong>... To be continued...<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait, had a bit of writer's block but I'm back now with a new and hopefully good enough chapter for you guys. Lots of Puck in this chapter because who doesn't love this guy!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"This is all I need." groaned Santana pulling her long legs up towards her chest and began repeatedly hitting her head gently against her knees.<p>

"You didn't have to agree to it."

The Latina shot the room's other occupent a famous 'Lopez' glare, satisfied as he visably shrunk back in fear. She didn't need some idiot reminding her why she was here. That all it took was a look from Rachel Berry for her to relent to the stupid game. Maybe there was a secret hatch hidden somewhere that she could use to sneak out; always was in those low budget stereotypical horrors that hardcore people took their partners to just for an excuse to hold them through all the scary bits. She made a mental note to plan a day for the Glee clubbers to all go to the movies to watch Insidious. She'd just need to get Rachel to sit next to her somehow.

"So are we gonna make out?"

Another glare.

"Or not."

Santana Lopez 2. Noah 'dipshit' Puckerman 0. Oh _yeah_. Take that Puckerman.

She was rudely interrupted from her internal victory dance when something hard slammed down against the side of her head before landing with a soft thud on the floor."_Hijo de puta!" _She kicked forefully at the offending object also known as a mop until it was hidden behind a couple of stacked boxes to the left of her.

"Language." sighed Noah, rubbing the palm of his against his face as if her foul language agitated him.

"How do you know I even cussed?" She rose a perfectly plucked eyebrow in a challenge. She didn't need some douche who thought with his dick telling her what to do, she had parents for that.

Puck just shrugged in response."Too much time round a certain Latina I guess." he smirked at her and nudged his boot cladded foot against her trainer in a playful matter, elicting a small but visable half smile from the girl opposite him.

"Why do you care about language anyway?" she retorted, smothering a laugh with the back of her hand as an image of a grade A geeky Noah Puckerman dressed in a vest top and equipped with nerdy square frammed glasses, void of any Mohawk popped up into her mind.

Noah's eyebrows shot up, his eyes suggesting that she should know and swiped at the beads of sweat beginning to appear on his forehead. Santana soon copied the action and pulled at her cheerio's jacket because _damn_ the atmosphere was becoming hot."It's not good."

"You've been spending too much time with Rachel as well by the looks of things."

Another image of Puck popped up into her mind, instead now he was dressed in argyle and talking in paragraphs.

"What are you laughing at?" he gave her a confused look as he absent mindedly twidled his thumbs, obviously bored. _That makes two._

"Nothing." She gave him her best and most sweetest smile, the same one that Rachel thought made her look even more guilty to which the Latina disagreed. She can be nice. _She can!_

Puck's hazel eyes shimmered in amusement as he looked down at her, head cocked as if she was an alien."I'm telling you to cut down on your cussing because..." he rolled his wrist, as if greeting royalty, silently urging her to finish his sentence. The latina only gazed blankly back at him. Puck face palmed.

"Who hates cussing?" He asked instead as he rubbed his sweaty hands against his grey t-shirt, leaving little crinkles behind. This was not how he planned spending his seven minutes in heaven. He wanted some action _god damnit_.

"That weird dude you Jews worship?" she responded sarcastically. She wasn't in the mood for games. She wanted to be on the other side of that door where a certain brunette was probably getting smashed from the alcohol her parents had supplied her and her friends with before they went and ditched her to go on vacation."Has it been seven minutes yet?"

Puck stood up and stretched."Probably but they've probably forgotton about us." he sighed in satisfaction as a loud crack sounded from his back.

Santana winced before gazing forlornly at the white door."she wouldn't forget about me." she whispered to herself but Noah still managed to catch it.

"She's probably too busy making out with Quinn. When drunk you do crazy things." at the latina's torn expression he mentally slapped himself for being so inconsiderate."I was joking. Of course she wouldn't. She's probably cleaning up after everybody."

"But what if you're right?" she pushed herself up from the wall and fisted the boy's shirt in desperation."What if-" suddenly realizing she was letting down her guard and acting like a love sick fool, she backed away and flung herself at the door." Let us out now! _No mi gusta!_ Open this _fucking _door!" she pulled at the door handle and slammed her shoulder repeatedly against the wood, hoping to break the lock. She needed some fresh air, to get far away from here as she could and forget this conversation ever occured.

"Don't swear!"

"Why the _fuck _not! This is so _fucking _stupid! _Shit! _Rachel! Open this fricken door! Rachel!" she slammed her forehead against the door in defeat and slowly slid down until she was on her knees. Images flew by one by one; each as painful as the next. Quinn and Rachel kissing. Everyone egging them on. Quinn and Rachel in her bed. Quinn and Rachel whispering 'I love you's' back and forth.

"Rachel will more likely fall for you if you cut down on the cussing." Santana's ears perked in interest and she turned her head to look at the boy standing behind her. He gave her a tight smile, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder and giving it a quick squeeze. The Latina heart lept at the kind jesture from her friend and almost made her feel as though she should cut him some slack once in a while. _Almost._"Not like she wouldn't fall for you anyway." he added hastily after a moments silence, raising his arms a little to prepare for any lash out he might receive for his mistake.

She sighed and half heartedly hit him in the shoulder. He was wrong. Quinn had her first. What did Santana Lopez have that Quinn Fabray didn't? Nothing! That's what."I'm giving up."

The boy's eyebrows almost touched his hairline in shock before he started laughing in disbelief."The _Santana_ I know doesn't give up. The Santana I _know_ would fight for what she wanted and would get it. The Santana I know-"

"Would of never fallen in love!" she growled and pushed him up against the wall, leaving him momentarily dazed from the impact of his head to the concrete.

"Ow." He mumbled as he rubbed at the sore spot on the back of his head. His eyes then harderned as if realizing that he was being pinned by a _girl _and quickyl pulled at her smaller hands, releasing them from his already creased up shirt before pushing her away and out of his personal space."Even the stongest can fall in love Santana." His eyes held sincerety and a hint of sadness.

Santana Lopez 2, Noah Puckerman 1.

Before the Latina could think of a good comeback to the unusually clever comment that had come from Puck's mouth or qustion how would he know, the door opened and a small head popped through; silky brunette hair appearing soon after."Sorry we were so long. Brittany decided that she wanted to ride in Artie's wheelchair and tried to go downstairs in it. Luckily enough Samual caught her before she even left the top stair but as he pulled her out of it, it fell down and hit Finn as he was coming up the stairs. Anyone would think he was a baby with all the whining he was producing. There isn't even a mark." she huffed out, putting her hands on her hips as she replayed the last half hour in her head.

Santana smiled at the adorableness that was Rachel Berry. Even as she shook her head randomly at certain parts of her memory and laughed out loud like the crazy old women that lived down the street from her, she couldn't be anymore more perfect if she tried."Anyway I'm sorry we didn't get her sooner but I hope you two weren't too bored in this enclosed space-"

Puck gave the Latina an amused look and silently mouthed 'blah blah blah' as he sneaked past the rambling diva and out of the closet, giving the latina a quick thumbs up and a quiet 'go for it' before leaving. Santana grinned at her friend's antics and with the distinct aftershave of Puck still lingering in the air giving her a newly found confidence, she turned her attention back to Rachel."Rachel."

"-then I told them that it isn't safe to leave poor Brittany on her own-"

Santana rolled her eyes,"_Rachel_."

"-Kurt was telling me about this new fashion store that had just opened-"

_What does that have to do with the story, _she thought before shaking the diva rapidly by the shoulders."Rachel!"

"What?" she replied angrily and glared up at the taller girl for rudely interrupting her. Her hair sliding back into it's normal place after Santana's previous action.

Santana gulped as the pair of chocolate eyes that constantly haunted her dreams gazed up at her, so vibrant and full of life; so unlike how they were two months ago. It was then the Latina made the choice to go with her heart and be selfish. This girl in front of her made her want to be a better person, made her so much happier with just a smile and if that wasn't a good enough reason to go for it then nothing was. It was time she came first to Quinn Fabray. The blonde was flawless; she could get anyone she wanted. This was it. Time to put her heart on the line again; only this time there was nothing to get in the way."I uh- I-"

A pair of lips touching her own stopped any words coming out as two hands slid between her tanned ones, grasping them tightly. The brunette pulled away with a shy smile and fluttered her eyelashes, her eyes half lidded exactly like the time she got drunk at her own party, before uttering the words that Santana had been dreaming for so long."I'm ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger...<strong>

**I'm taking in ideas for the next chapter so feel free to leave you comments:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry for not updating for ages. Had writers block, family crap, exams blah blah blah but I've finally updated.**

**This chapter is full on Pezberry so for those supporting this paring, this is definitely the chapter for you. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Santana gripped Rachel's hand tightly as the tiny brunette half guided, half dragged her back to the living room; lost in a whirlwind of emotion that was threatening to overwhelm her and swallow her whole. The slightly lighter skinned hand was warm and comforting to Santana's frantic mind as the tiny brunette stooped a glance back at the Latina, smile fixed in place, with so much<em> happiness<em> and pure _adoration_ that it stole her breath away and refused to give it back.

Santana grinned back dopely, so lost in the pure bliss of finally _being_ with the tiny bundle of joy that she didn't react fast enough as the girl suddenly froze and face planted straight into the back of Rachel's head, stars clouding her vision as the diva spun around to face Santana; having the decency to look apologetic.

The Latina glanced up through long dark lashes, her blurred vision slowly clearing and her hand holding her sore nose because that _motherfucking_ hurt. _Ouch_.

"San?" Rachel gently pried the hand away and replaced it with her own as she examined her nose, wiping away the non-exsistant tears- because Santana Lopez doesn't cry _dammit_- with the pad of her thumb and muttering quiet apologies."I'm sorry, don't cry please."

"I don't cry." replied the Latina subbornly like a child refusing to accept the fact that they are tired and crossed her arms.

Rachel eyebrow sky rocketed as if to say '_really?_' before a smirk made it's way across her features."So that day in the choir room..."

Santana glared at her,"I'd been cutting onions before."

The brunette giggled."Right.." she drawled, dragging out the 'i' to show the sarcasm. Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes at the snickering diva, a small smile peaking at the edge of her lips at how radient Rachel looked. She was practically glowing. She hadn't seen the star like this since... well that was something Santana refused to think about. It was over now. _They_ were over now.

Vague laughter sounded from across the hall breaking Santana from her thoughts and causing Rachel's brows to suddenly furrow and her lips to curl downwards.

Doubts immediately started to worm their way into her mind as Rachel's eyes slowly darkened; either from sadness or anger, she wasn't sure but either way it brought her to the same conclusion. Wa_s she having second thoughts about us?_ A cold dreaded shiver passed through her body at the very thought and her hands flew out at their own will to grab frantically at the other girl's as if any contact with Rachel would fix this; searching the dark chocolate orbs for any signs of guilt, disgust, regret, _anything_ that would give Santana an indication that it would be over before it even had a chance to start but they reflected nothing. Only staring up at her, void of emotion.

Santana frowned at her findings or rather _lack of,_ her heart clenching painfully and her head throbbing as if she were back in the choir room listening to the girl of her dreams sing a sappy love song to her ex. Only this time it felt like someone had tore open her chest and was pounding at the defence-less organ that only moments ago was pounding so fast with _love _and _adoration _that it threatened to rip her apart. Her grip slowly loosened until her fingers finally lost contact and flopped back to her sides and Santana took a reluctant step back; her HBIC mask fixing itself back into place as she prepared herself for the rejection. _I should be used to it now_ she thought bitterly.

Her movement seemed to snap Rachel out of her thoughts as her eyes rapidly skimmed over the taller girl's body posture before widening as she realized what the Latina was doing."Don't you dare put up your walls Santana Lopez!" she scolded angrily taking a step forward.

Santana's eyes lit with a blazing fire as she sneered."You can't tell me what to do Berry." and mirrored Rachel's movement.

The smaller girl took a huge step back, hurt and confusion clouding her brown orbs at Santana's cold, detached tone. The Latina winced in guilt and dropped her eyes to the floor."I- I don't understand what's going on. Why are you being like this?" she whispered sadly.

Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes in disbelief."Just cut to the chase Berry. Break up with me. Do whatever. I don't care." She spun on her heel and charged down the hall, away from the distant happy laughter and Rachel. She needed time to think. To put herself back _together_. Again. Tears began to blur her vision but she willed them back down; she was done crying over Rachel Berry. Her heart, however, seemed to disagree as she was forced to wipe furiously at the escaping water droplets; muttering curses in Spanish as she did so.

"Santana wait!"

Rachel's pleas were left ignored as Santana's pace quickened until she finally made it outside, slamming the door behind her before collapsing to the ground and letting out a pained sob. The old Santana would be ashamed to see how far she had fallen. _'feelings are for losers' _she heard her younger self say to a nerdy freshman who thought it was acceptable to ask_ her_ on a date before shoving him into a nearby trashcan. Santana let out a hollow laugh at how much of a _bitch_ she wasback then, even to her friends. How Quinn ever forgave her for ditching her in her time of need and then kicking her whilst she was down with constant insults to her growing stomach, she would never know. She ran a hand through her hair in frustration and anger as a single thought crossed her mind- and not for the first time either.

_Quinn deserves the girl._

Santana had often wondered what people saw in Lucy Quinn Fabray, what it was about her that was so _desirable. _Of course she was smokin' hot- as Puck would say- but she was so much _more_. If Santana was half the person Quinn was then she might of been deserving of Rachel's love but she simply wasn't and that's what shattered her heart completely. She was never going to be as good as Quinn _perfect_ Fabray and that killed her. Her broken sobs echoed through the empty front yard, left unheard until..

"Santana?" came a small timid voice from behind her and it took all of Santana's willpower not to wince at the hesitance and sadness in Rachel's tone.

"What?" she snapped irritably, wiping away any trace that she had been crying.

"I can't break up with you."

Hope rose up inside of the Latina as she turned her head slightly so Rachel was visible in her peripheral vision. She refused to let it show though. She had had enough heartbreak to last her a lifetime."Why not?" she kept her voice neutral and under control.

"Somebody has forgotton how people actually become a couple?" Rachel's tone was teasing and amused making Santana stand up and face the diva due to curiousity, she refused to look at directly at her however, her eyes darting anywhere but at _her_. The pain was just too much.

"You gots to be more clearer then that Berry." she grumbled but it lacked any real bite.

Rachel just smiled innocently back at her, her hands coming to rest on her hips in a true Rachel Berry pose."I'm waiting."

Slience engulfed them both as the two stared at eachother, one confused and the other expectant.

Finally Santana huffed impatiently."For?" she rolled her wrist forward as if to encourage the diva to continue.

All she recieved was a raised eyebrow for her efforts.

"What?"

A tapping of a foot.

"What are you playing at Rachel?"

Shaking of a head.

"Seriously!" Santana threw her hands up into the air in frustration before stomping towards the diva, shouldering her roughly out of the way in her haste to leave.

"Okay! okay!" Rachel's hand came in contact with the Latina's elbow as she spun the angered girl back round to face her. Her grip tightened to prevent Santana from leaving." And I do not appreciate offensive language being said Santana Lopez... even if it is in Spanish."

The Spanish girl immediately shut up.

"It's obvious by your expression and actions that you did not get me."

A scoff.

"Anyway!" Rachel eyes narrowed dangerously."I was hinting that we cannot be a proper couple if one has not asked the other to be their respectable girlfriend/boyfriend. In this case just girlfriend because, despite popular belief, I am all women."

Santana licked her lips- _And don't I know it -_before forming a shocked 'o' shape as Rachel's words sink in."You- Y- we- What?"

Rachel's lips curled up, her eyes twinkling in amusement as the taller girl stuttered over her words."Haven't you got a question to ask me?"

Santana's jaw flapped, the only sounds actually making it out was a repeat of 'uh', 'um', 'ah'.

The diva rolled her eyes before turning around and walking towards the front door."Well I guess we'll just have to be friends then considering you don't feel the same way." she teased.

The Latina's eyes immediately snapped up from following Rachel's behind as she quickly chased after her, stumbling rather pathetically in her haste to reach her."No- wait!- You- I do! I do!"

Rachel stopped, her hand firmly clasped on the door handle as she turned her head to face Santana who skidded to a halt beside her rather skillfully."That's skipping a couple of important steps don't you think. I just want to be your girlfriend, not your wife." she laughed.

The Latina rolled her eyes, she was acting too much like a lovesick puppy for her own liking."I didn't mean it like that." She pulled and grasped at the hand on the door handle with both her own and gazed down into the smaller girls dark orbs."Rachel Berry will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" she asked, a soft smile adorning her features.

Laughter was all she recieved in return of her romantic gesture. Santana blinked, her smile fading. She had expected a yes or no but this- this hurt more then anything."Why are you laughing?" she snapped, trying to pull her hands away but only succeeding in failing as they were suddenly imprisoned by Rachel's.

"I'm sorry!" Santana's eyes narrowed. She didn't look very sorry. Tears were literally streaming from the corners of Rachel's eyes at how much laughter she had produced."It's just... when did you get so cheesy?" she cooed playfully as she stroked the soft skin on the back of her hands.

Santana scoffed as her eyes fixed themselves on the ground."I thought you liked romantic crap." she mumbled embarrassedly as her hands were finally released.

Rachel giggled and tilted Santana's head back up to face her."Yes but that was a little extreme, don't you think?" Her grin was almost blinding.

Santana scuffed the tip of her shoe against the pavement."Maybe a little." she finally admitted, her voice barely audible.

"I think we should save all the proposing and things to a later date." Rachel winked and opened the front door but Santana grabbed her from behind, preventing her from walking and causing her to let out a little yelp as tanned arms wound themselves around her waist.

"What are you doing?" she huffed, but the slight upwards twitch at the corners of her lips told Santana that she wasn't irritated in the slightest.

"I didn't get a answer." She whispered seductively into the smaller girls ear, delighted by the slight shiver she recieved in return.

"Like you need one." came Rachel's breathy reply.

"I'd like one anyway." Santana lips ghosted against the shell of the diva's ear and she smirked at the moan that escaped Rachel's mouth before she gasped and covered it with her hand.

"Yes." she hissed out as she pulled away and carried on walking like nothing had happened, a slight sexy swagger in her steps.

Santana simply grinned after her small form before following after her like the lovesick puppy she was. If she had a tail, it would surely be waggling happily in the air right now. Yep, Santana Lopez was indeed _wipped._

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn will be back in the next chapter and we'll get her reaction to this new development. I'll make sure to update sooner aha. Reviews are welcome:)<strong>


End file.
